onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-25335918-20161223200336/@comment-90.78.89.194-20161229025451
37.175.141.121 a écrit : Detailed Summary Thanks to Sandman Chapter Title: Cigarette According to Pudding, 6 member in Vinsmoke family will get riddled with bullets in tomorrow's wedding. Pudding provokes Reiju to be careful when she die since Puddding is worried that their blood would make the wedding venue dirty. Pudding brings a gun and shows how powerful it is. Actually she was the person who shot Reiju. The gun is called "Candy Jacket". It can penetrate even armored soldiers, which is why it had an effect on Reiju's iron body. Pudding is looking forward to see Sanji's face when he was pointed a pistol by her. Nitro and Rabiyan laughs at Sanji. "That'll be fun!" "He believes Pudding is falling love with him." Pudding shows various kinds of facial expressions (ex. Enel's "that" face) wondering how Sanji will react to her. She tells Reiju about the words when Sanji made a marriage proposal. Pudding "Sanji's face is badly inujured without the facial treatment mask. He held me tight and said, "You're my savior. Let's get married."" Nitro and Rabiyan laugh out hard. Pudding mimics Sanji's injured face. Reiju is looking the other way. Sanji listens to her talk secretly and tries to light up his cigarette, but he can't due to rain. Sanji's facial expression is something like Moai. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moai) Pudding can't help laughing at his ugly marriage proposal. Pudding "Who the heck is gonna marry you failed guy!" Sanji continues trying to light up his cigarette, but he can't. He hangs down his head and sheds tears with his body trembling. Scene changes to Brook. Big Mom "Why do you stand up again? Are you so eager for the copy of Poneglyph instead of Sanji?" Brook "Sanji-san is a kind person, so I thought he will never come back again. I'm not sure what kinds of trap you made for him, but Sanji-san won't stop once he decides to become a victim for someone since he is extremely gentle." On the other hand, our captain is a man who sticks to his intention. This issue should be settled only between them. Even if Sanji decides not to come back, I'm gonna get Road Poneglyph so that we can declare that we've obtained a great treasure here with Sanji not blaming himself! Big Mom says the case in which Sanji comes back is not the worst case. She asks why Brooks doesn't considering his (Sanji/Brook?) death. Brook "Who the heck will take into account someone's death?" Scene changes to Chopper. They intend to know the whereabouts of mirrors in Whole Cake Castle via tickling Brulee. Brulee tells them to ask mirrors about it. According to her, all mirrors know what they are reflecting. When Chopper and Carrot ask mirrors, mirrors ask what kinds of face they are searching for. Carrot draws a portrait of Sanji. At last, a mirror which reflects Sanji replies to them. Scene changes to Sanji. He drops a bouquet of flowers and lunch(bento) on the ground. He is just standing geting wet with rain. Puddding tries to manipulate Reiju's memory. She thrusts her hand into Reiju's head and rewrites her memory via Memo-Memo Devil Fruit ability. Reiju's memory is turning into a soldier who got injured due to a stray bullet. Reiju loses consciousness. Pudding "Your memory with me is no longer available. Let's have a good wedding tomorrow." Out of the window, Sanji is not out there with the lunch (bento). Jinbe appears! Quels SPOILERS de malade.. Le site sp?